


Uncommon Cold

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Clary Fray, Demon Illness, F/F, Izzy Is A Horrible Patient, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shadowhunters Don't Get Sick, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: “The graeve demon got you. Magnus said you’ll be okay in a day or so, but you’re probably feeling some symptoms,” Clary noted as Izzy shivered and sniffled. She couldn’t help but laugh at the red tinge to Izzy’s nose and cheeks.“He’s sure I’m not going to die? I feel like I’m gonna die,” Izzy said as she curled into Clary’s side. Clary nodded and chuckled softly as she ran her fingers over Izzy’s cheeks.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Uncommon Cold

“Is she gonna be okay?” Clary asked as she swiped a hand over Izzy’s damp forehead. The worry hadn’t gone away since Izzy had been hit with the venomous dart from the graeve demon, no one truly sure what it would do to her. Magnus’ magic disappeared back into his hands as he nodded. 

“The dart will give Izzy cold-like symptoms for a day or so. Nothing serious to a mundane, but shadowhunters don’t get sick,” Magnus explained as he poured a few ingredients into his cauldron and stirred. “If this one is anything like her brother, you’ve got a long 24 hours ahead of you,” he finished with a slap on his arm from Alec. Magnus laughed brightly and poured the cauldron contents into a small cup before passing the cup to Clary. 

“What’s this?” Clary asked as she sniffed. It smelled vaguely of cough syrup and the aroma had Clary gagging slightly. 

“Just a little something to help with the aches and pains when she wakes up. Have her drink a sip every 2-3 hours and she should be feeling better by tomorrow night.” Clary nodded and Magnus and Alec left Izzy’s room. She laid herself down next to Izzy and stroked her hair back, dragging the warm cloth Magnus had left across Izzy’s forehead. A few moments later, Izzy stirred awake, her teeth chattering slightly as she pulled the blankets closer to her. 

“What happened?” Izzy asked, her voice husky and Clary sighed in relief. 

“The graeve demon got you. Magnus said you’ll be okay in a day or so, but you’re probably feeling some symptoms,” Clary noted as Izzy shivered and sniffled. She couldn’t help but laugh at the red tinge to Izzy’s nose and cheeks. 

“He’s sure I’m not going to die? I feel like I’m gonna die,” Izzy said as she curled into Clary’s side. Clary nodded and chuckled softly as she ran her fingers over Izzy’s cheeks. 

“You have a cold,” Clary explained as she touched the tip of Izzy’s nose with her index finger. Izzy scrunched up her nose and tilted her head at Clary. 

“Like a mundane?” Clary nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Izzy groaned and pressed her face into Clary’s neck. Clary wrapped her arms around her and pressed another kiss to her head. 

“Sleep for now, love. When you wake up, Magnus wants you to drink from that cup every few hours, okay?” Clary whispered. Izzy nodded and the both fell into a peaceful sleep. Peaceful until Izzy woke Clary up with her coughing. Clary grumbled and tried to turn away from Izzy to continue to sleep. 

“Clary? I know you’re awake.” Izzy shook her shoulder and Clary sighed before turning back toward Izzy. She raised her eyebrows in question, not quite awake enough to talk. “It feels like I swallowed sandpaper. Is that normal?” Clary nodded slowly and closed her eyes again. She opened them when Izzy poked at her side. 

“What Isabelle?” Clary said impatiently. 

“What about my face? It’s so hot, like I’m burning from the inside out. That can’t be normal, right?” Clary reached her hand up and pressed it to Izzy’s forehead. She was a bit hot, but burning was an exaggeration. 

“It’s a fever. I know shadowhunters get fevers,” Clary commented. Izzy shook her head abruptly and pulle Clary’s hand to her chest. 

“Only when we’re dying of demon diseases, Clary. My chest is even hot!” Izzy explained. Clary groaned and turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “But my feet are freezing and I keep shivering. What is that about?” Clary pulled the pillow out from underneath her head and covered her face with it. It was silent for a moment and Clary thought she might finally be able to fall back asleep. Izzy had other ideas as she blew her nose as loudly as she possibly could for that time of night. 

“If you sit up while you sleep, your nose won’t be as stuffy,” Clary recommended. She may have been annoyed, but she also didn’t like the fact that Izzy wasn’t feeling well. She remembered when Simon got his colds and he felt like it was like the end of the world. 

“Will anything stop my eyes from itching? Or my ears from ringing? What about this noise that keeps happening when I breathe?” Izzy rambled as she breathed in deeply and let out a breath, the grumble of her chest obvious to Clary. 

“Have you been sipping the potion Magnus made for you?” Clary asked pleadingly. Izzy looked away and shook her head. “Izzy…” Clary started to chastise, but Izzy glared at her before she had the chance. 

“It is disgusting, Clary! You wouldn’t drink it either if you were dying!” Izzy challenged. Clary rolled her eyes again and grabbed the cup, holding it to Izzy’s lips. 

“You’re not dying. Unless I kill you. Drink the potion and go to  _ sleep _ ,” Clary commanded. Izzy nodded slowly and sipped down a few gulps to appease Clary. Clary saw the relief flood through Izzy’s shoulders as she laid back on her pillow. Clary pushed herself up before pulling Izzy into a sitting position. Izzy grumbled as she looked at Clary. “I’m going to prop you up to sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up,” Clary explained. Izzy nodded and waited for Clary to fix the pillows. Clary pushed her back and she thought that Izzy was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Clary pressed a gentle kiss to Izzy’s forehead before curling into her side. As annoyed as she was at the fact she didn’t think she was going to be able to fall back asleep, she couldn’t be too annoyed. She loved being able to take care of Izzy for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
